


Don't Hog the Blankets

by Meivey



Series: Ruseb without the Bad Shit [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, ruben being a fucking asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meivey/pseuds/Meivey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have u ever not wanted to leave the couch cause it's so dang cold? this is a story about that I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hog the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first little fanfic I've ever posted onto this site. Very short, may have pictures on it I don't know, anyways, I might do more if I ever get the chance. Enjoy this little shit.

* * *

 

“You can’t make me get up.”

“You do realize that you are going to have to move at some point in time, right?”

“I’m still not going to budge.”

     If Sebastian wasn’t as irritated as he was right now, he would have admired how Ruben wouldn’t want to move from the sofa. The burned man was wrapped up snuggly in a large blanket, keeping himself cocooned from the supposed ‘frigid temperatures’. Unfortunately for the PI the said blanket Ruben was in happened to be the one they have for their bed, and he sure in hell wasn’t about to go to bed without it.

     “It’s already going to be eleven, Ruben,” He let out an exasperated sigh, “Just walk your lazy ass right up to our room so we can get some sleep.” Ruben only shook his head in denial, “No.” Sebastian has never wanted to scream so badly in his life. “Okay, what is it going to take to get you moving?” The older man was beginning to cave, the day had been long and exhausting and there was just no way Sebastian was going to spend another hour dealing with this bullshit. There was a brief pause before his lover gave him a response.

“Carry me.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the man.

“What?”

“You heard me. There is no way I’m setting foot on that floor.”

     “Are you fucking serious?” the detective muttered , “You are that fucking lazy that you don’t want to walk less than ten feet to the fucking bedroom?!” his eye twitched as he basically glared the other down, his patience was long gone by now.

“Yes.” Ruben didn’t seem phased at all by Sebastian’s intimidating stature.

_Silence._

     “Un- _fucking_ -believable.” Sebastian groaned as he gave into Ruben’s demand, immediately swooping the other off of the couch and walking over to their shared bedroom.

“Thank you, Seb."

“Yeah, yeah..”

“I love you.”

“Whatever... _I love you too_..”

 

_**-Fin-** _

* * *

 


End file.
